1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to updating the user activities and their related interests that are available in the World Wide Web to the user subscribed social media websites after user approves the content.
2. Description of Related Art
In this busy world user does not have time to update their information to the social media websites, however they like to keep their friends informed about the activities or changes in their day to day life.
Similarly, news related to user interests may be available in the World Wide Web but because of busy work schedules users may not be able to browse and find these interests related updates individually.
The present invention is also useful for users who are new to social media websites. Users may be novice and may not know how to update their user activities or user related interests in their social media websites.